bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:NatoGreavesy/Dark Pasts - Part 9
Part 9 – I told you so… ' “What happened?” the crimson, purple-tattooed Ta-Skakdi demanded as Lash returned – ''alone – to the hideaway she shared with him and Minnorak. Lash gave him a cold smile, slowly and deliberately locking the door behind her. “I think you know. You knew from the beginning how this was going to end.” “What did you do?” he demanded, drawing his claymore. “Got rid of the competition.” Lash shrugged, uncaring. “It’s too bad, really. I didn’t get a chance to get my knife back when I offed him. It was my favourite blade, too.” Letting out an enraged roar, the Skakdi charged at her, swinging his energised blade at her. She winced, unable to sidestep in time; the old guy was faster than he looked. The blade sliced across her arm, the EMP paralysing her muscles. But her other arm worked just fine, and she struck out with her whip, slicing across his back, shredding several of his webbed spines. “You bitch!” the Skakdi snarled, seeming oblivious to the pain, and the blood dripping off his back. “How could you do that to him? He trusted you! He loved you!” “It wasn’t personal,” Lash was unfazed by his words, “but this – killing you – this is personal. You distrusted me from the start. You’re a loose end, and I need to get rid of you. I think I’m going to enjoy it as well.” She struck out again, raking a bloody gouge across the skakdi’s chest. He stumbled back, gasping for breath, and she went in for the kill, cracking the whip down at his face. He raised his sword, and Lash let go with a yelp as her whip hit it. Pain shot through her hand as the EMP current shot through the whip’s metalized blades into the handle. The Skakdi didn’t seem to acknowledge his triumph. He fell backwards, hand clutched to his face. Lash smiled as she saw the blood all over the spiked barbs of her whip where it lay on the ground. Her smile faded as she saw the Skakdi pull his hand away, revealing the raw, bloody socket where his eye had been. His other eye was fixed murderously on her. “You can’t stop me,” she snarled, “I’ve already won.” “I can avenge my friend.” The Skakdi replied, before running at her once more. Lash’s paralysed arm hung useless by her side, and her other hand was stiff and unresponsive. She’d underestimated just how tough this guy was, a mistake she was already paying for. She spun her whole body into a powerful roundhouse kick aimed at the Skakdi’s chest. Her foot connected solidly, and he went flying backwards, falling backwards through the open window. She staggered a little, her foot numb from the impact. By the time she reached the window and looked down into the street several storeys below, there was no sign of the Skakdi. '''Draygon was gone. Category:Blog posts